Redo
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Every year on September 13th I die. Only to have my life breathed back into me the next day. The only way to make it stop is to connect with someone that goes though the same thing. Let the needle search begin.
1. Chapter 1: Damned

**Title:****Redo**

**Disclaimer:****I****have****no****claim****on****the****characters****from****the****Twilight****Saga.****All****rights****go****to****Stephenie****Meyer.**

**Summary:** Every year on September 13th I die. Only to have my life breathed back into me the next day. The only way to make it stop is to connect with someone that goes though the same thing. Let the needle search begin.

**Chapter 1: Damned**

**H**ow many people can say that they are friends with three very hot vampires? As of right now just me I think. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his two adopted sons Emmett and Jasper, moved to Forks a few weeks after I did. Carlisle with his movie star good looks has been my doctor since I was one and had my first episode that's what my mother called them. After going through my episodes, fourteen times Renee couldn't take it. So I now live with my dad Charlie.

I became friends with Jacob Black, being an orphan and alone at thirteen years had to really bite for Jacob. He didn't complain about it much He was staying with the Cullens, for awhile. I didn't catch on to the Cullen's secret until a year ago, today. Charlie had asked me to stay home, like most fifteen year olds I didn't listen.

_We were playing in the woods heading toward the Cullen's house, when my number was up yet again. This time there was no seizures, or blood. No car, broken glass or anything to blame this time. The air just whooshed right out of my lungs, making me collapse and start gasping for air._

"_Ja-co-b." _

_He froze at first. Then all of a sudden we were moving and I could hear Jacob talking in my ear._

"_Just stay with me Bella. Carlisle will know what to do. Just stay with me Bella."_

_There was no way for me to do what Jacob was asking of me. There was a pounding of feet up stairs and the sound of a door swing open._

"_Carlisle, do something." He pleaded._

"_There's not much I can do right now, Jacob, son." He said softly. _

"_I don't understand, you're a doctor, you're supposed to help her. Where are Emmett and Jasper?" _

_I remembered hearing Carlisle's reply._

"_They are out hunting for the evening. It's good they are they wouldn't have been able to resist Bella's blood. Her blood would have been too tempting for them." Carlisle said firmly._

"_So that's it there's nothing we can do?" Jacob questioned._

"_We'll do the only thing we can do Jacob, we wait for her." _

_And then there was nothing. Expect the whisper of Carlisle's voice._

"_She's gone." It sounded so sad._

_Time just stopped for me; I suppose I could have been in limbo. I didn't get to think about it much, before I was suddenly returned to life._

_Coming back was rather startling for me. It felt as if I was being grabbed and slammed into a wall. Gasping to fill my empty lungs with air, my eyes snap open to look around me. A rapid beep, beep, beep filled my ears. So at first I thought I was in the hospital, until I took in the room around me._

"_You're in my room, Bella." Jacob's voice was soft and full of relief._

"_Welcome back, Bella." Said a gentle voice I knew all to well._

_Then reality started to really hit me. It had happened again._

"_It happened again, didn't it?"_

_Carlisle knew there was no sugar coating it. "Yes."_

_I had been so sure that with my moving to live with Charlie, things would be different and the weird phenomenon would stop._

_From my view point, I had been damned, and I saw no way to put a stop to it._

****

I'm Bella Marie Dwyer-Swan, and in twelve hours I'm going to die for the sixteenth time.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you thinking about tomorrow?" Jacob asked

"No." I answered stiffly.

"It's not like its something new for me to be going through. I just wish I knew why." I said with a sigh.

Jacob didn't give up as we made our way to his home. He then laughed.

"I got it, you're afraid of being in a house of vampires." He teased.

I was not.

Nervous seemed better than afraid. This time when I died it wasn't going to be just Jacob and Carlisle there. Emmett and Jasper were back from their hunting trip with Carlisle. There was going to be four sets of eyes watching me die this time.

I had no idea what Emmett and Jasper were going to think of me. I was Carlisle's human patient, and Jacob's supernatural friend. To both of Carlisle's son I was just going to be the freaky human girl. My face must have given my thoughts away.

"Would you stop that already, it's going to be fine. Emmett might end up being an ass but that's just his way." Jacob said teasing tone.

"I heard that you little pup!" Emmett retorted back to Jacob.

"Oh, yeah, well you might as well be a bear." Jacob teased back.

"Look at me, Bella. I've been with the three of them for a year and they haven't eaten me yet."

Emmett's voice suddenly came from behind us.

"That's only because you smell, kido." He teased. "Now Bella on the other hand, she'd probably be as sweet as nectar."

He's words were slightly unsettling.

"Emmett, that's enough with the teasing. She's frightened already, you're only adding to it." Jasper's voice was filled with authority as he spoke to Emmett.

I watched as Emmett's shoulders sagged a bit before he spoke.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay Emmett really, I scare myself sometimes." I said adding a light chuckle at the end.

I then found myself scanning the forest around the Cullen's home. My fear of the unknown darkness started to ebb slightly. I turned to give Jasper a curious glance.

"My apologies, Bella, it's a talent of mine. I can alter people's emotions. Be they human or vampires." He said with a southern draw.

Even with Jasper working his magic on me. I could feel my unease starting to build again as I looked around me once more, taking in the night around me.

'_I sure hope it doesn't rain.'_

Shortly after the winds started to pick up around us, rocking the tree tops with its strength the temperature had to drop ten degrees from what it had been. Jacob then took a step closer to me.

"We better get you inside, where it's safer. It looks like this storm is going to be a bad one."

Several minutes after, I had made it inside the rain came and then the sleet. This night just seemed to get better. The sound of Jacob's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you you're room."

I froze at Jacob's words.

"M-y r-oom?" I asked slowly.

Jasper sensed my unease first, sneaking emotion reading vampire.

"Carlisle thought it would be better if you had a room of your own while you were here. Seeing how there aren't any women here. He was thinking about your privacy." Jasper answered politely.

"Oh I see, well then Jacob, lead the way."

I had first thought that Jasper and Emmett were going to follow us. So, I looked behind me the two of them, where nowhere to be found.

"They do that a lot. It's their way of giving us privacy. They can still hear us, so they still can listen in, though they try not to."

Jacob then motioned toward a door.

"Well here it is. Are you ready to have a look?"

The second he turned the knob and the door opened I was speechless. I had never seen a room so big before.

"Jacob, it's beautiful and so big. I can't sleep in here, it's just too much."

He then cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So you're going to tell a three century-old vampire that you don't like his gift? Come on Bella the man has known you since you were a baby. He's fond of you."

At Jacob's words a huge boulder of guilt tumbled down on my shoulders.

"Well, when you put it that way. How can I refuse?"

Jacob just smiled at me.

"I'll let you get settled then. Good night Bella."

I was alone in the Cullen's guest room now. The left side of the room had a book shelf that touched the ceiling.

'_Wall to wall books, now that's not something you see everyday.'_

Deciding that I'd best go ready for bed I left to take a shower. After my warm shower and changing into my pj's I wandered over to the book shelf to have a look. I was surprised when I found a first edition of Wuthering Heights.

Taking the book in hand, I climbed into bed. With its detailed rose covered iron head board and posts. The sheets were lilac and the comforter was cream with purple roses sewn on it. It didn't take long before I drifted to sleep.

****

It was official Jacob had me on house arrest. He seemed to think if I stayed in my room or at least in the house I would be safe. Jacob had no idea how wrong he was about that.

He had brought me my breakfast this morning, and then had escorted me to the restroom.

A gentle knock on my door brought me out of my muddled thoughts.

"Come in." I answered.

Carlisle poked his head in the door.

"Good afternoon, Bella. I apologize for Jacob. He has it in his head that he can keep you…"

"Safe," I finished for him.

"Yes, well I thought I would see about lunch for you. How does a chicken sandwich sound?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back in return. "Lunch sounds good. Chicken is fine. I'm glad you made it home safe last night. That storm looked really bad."

"It was I didn't get home until this morning. Let me go get that sandwich."

Today was starting to look up for the first time in sixteen years. The day was almost over and I hadn't died yet. I was just about to follow after Carlisle when I heard a loud creak followed by popping and then a low groaning sound.

'_Spoke to soon.'_

I froze as a giant sycamore tree started falling toward the glass walls of my room.

'_Damn guess this is sixteen.'_

The glass shattered in toward me showering me with sharp crystals; as the tree came smashing into the Cullen's home. Something sharp pierced my chest and stomach. I wasn't even sure if I had screamed. Dying was starting to become second nature to me.

As fast as the pain had been dull. It roared to life suddenly, causing me to gasp as I tried to breathe. I vaguely heard a gentle voice talking to me, followed by the frantic voice of Jake.

"It's going to be all right, Bella. We'll figure this out."

"How is it going to be alright she has a freaking tree branch sticking out of her?"

Carlisle's voice firm when he spoke to Jacob.

"Jacob that's enough right now, I need you to go and get Jasper and Emmett. I want you to tell Jasper to come here, while you and Emmett go run an errand for me."

Jacob didn't like the idea at all.

"You want me to leave. What if Jasper loses control? Can't the errand wait?" Jacob questioned.

Carlisle shook his head. "Yes, I do. I need you to keep Emmett distracted he is the youngest of us. Though Jasper has had some struggles since I found him and welcomed him into my family. I have faith that he will be able to give me the help I need."

"But..." Jacob uttered.

Carlisle didn't let him finish.

"The errand is for Bella. She's going to need more blood than what I have here. I should have had more on hand."

Carlisle's words seemed to confuse Jacob.

"But why Carlisle, why go to all the trouble if Bella's just going too died?"

"I suppose it's just not in my natural to give up on patient; especially when that patient is Bella." He finished saying.

Breathing was starting to become difficult, but I did my best to fight it. Jasper suddenly appeared beside the fallen tree and my broken body. His bright topaz eyes glanced at the blood I was sure was pooling around my wounds.

"Jasper, are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Carlisle questioned his adopted son.

Jasper just nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

Carlisle motioned toward the branches holding me down. "We need to free the branches before trying to remove them from Bella."

There was a loud _crack,_ in a blink of an eye Jasper had freed the branches from the tree turning part of it to powder. My world around spun and shifted into a swirl of colors, before I realized that I was moving. Carlisle was carrying my gentle in his arms.

"Carlisle, it's okay. You tried…I can't hate you for trying."

A coughing fit consumed me then, once it was over everything was silent. Only whispered words floated into the air.

"Forgive me Bella, we'll see you soon."

**A/N: Playlist:**

**Resuscitation by Sheryl Crow, Take Me Away and How Does It Fell by Avril Lavigne, Runaway by Linkin Park and Cut by Plumb**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter in this Supernatural, Angst, and Thriller.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko **


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary:** Every year on September 13th I die. Only to have my life breathed back into me the next day. The only way to make it stop is to connect with someone that goes though the same thing. Let the needle search begin.

**Chapter 2: The Return **

**Carlisle POV**

**T**he sight of seeing, Bella laying so still on the medical table I had in my study. It brought back the memory of the very first time I had met her. Fourteen years, had gone by with her never letting on about knowing about what my true natural was then last year when she had moved here to Forks to live with Charlie. My dark secret had been set free. However, she said nothing because she had one too.

When I had first met Bella, she had only been one years old. Her mother, Renee had been frantic. At first not hearing the child's heart beat caused me little worry. A human child had a soft heart beat though slightly rapid. My kind sometimes missed it, when they were in the company of older humans.

"_You have to promise me that you will keep this a secret. My baby died yesterday, but she's going to be coming back to me. Today is the day after her birthday you'll see it."_

_Tears were flowing from her eyes, as she held Bella to her chest. What she was saying clicked suddenly in my head. The baby in her arms was dead._

"_Mrs. Swan, why don't you let me have a look at Bella for a moment," I said in a soft soothing tone. _

_She released Bella into my care. Upon my examination I saw that the infant was indeed gone._

"_Mrs. Swan." I began._

"_I-it's Dwyer, I never married her father. It just wasn't going to work. I-I didn't kill my baby. She's be back you'll see. You'll see. She whispered._

_From a doctor's stand point I had to assume that Bella had succumbed to SIDS. It was plain to see that Bella's mother was in shock and suffering from Post-Partum Depression. I covered Bella's small form with the blanket and then went to give my attention to Renee._

_As I moved toward Renee a soft flutter reached my ears. It was followed by a gasping cough. My eyes darted from the mother to the baby I had left on the table. It coughed again flaying its little arms under the blanket. Bella then started to cry._

_I was too stunned at first to move. In all my life and every case I had seen I had never seen anything like what had just happened. Fresh tears were making their way down Renee's cheeks as she made her way back to her baby._

"_Oh sweetie, my sweet, sweet girl, you came back to me."_

_After allowing a few minutes for mother and daughter to reconnect, the doctor in my swiftly took over and monitored Bella's vitals. Her blood pressure, lungs and heart all sounded normal as if whatever I had just seen had never happened._

_Renee's green eyes met my amber ones. They were pleading with me before she spoke._

"_Please, I came to you. Because of how kind and good everyone says you are. Please, I don't know why this is happening to my baby. Just please promise me, you'll keep it a secret that you'll help. I'm afraid to tell Charlie, I can't tell him alone."_

_Her eyes continued to search mine. _

"_Will you help me stop whatever is happening to my baby? Please, please help me keep her safe?"_

_I knew I should have never made such a promise to Renee. Not staying in one place for too many years was how I kept what I was a secret. Yet here I was condemning myself._

"_I promise that what just happened in here will never leave this room."_

****

"Carlisle, Carlisle are you all right?"

Hearing Jasper's voice I blinked and the past was gone and the present lay before me.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm all right." I answered in a soft tone. I knew that my emotions were telling Jasper something very different. Yet he never questioned me. He did however question me about something else.

"Carlisle, have you ever thought about…" he started. I finished his thought before him.

"Changing her, yes and no, sixteen years I have been following her case, and I'm still no closer to finding an answer. Changing her would seem like the most evident thing to do. But, I can't be sure what venom would do to her, in her current condition."

The look on Jasper's face told me that he wanted to say something more. I however wasn't finished.

"Bella will return to us tomorrow. We just have to have patience."

"I don't see how it's going to be possible there are so many wounds. No normal human can come back from this." Jasper stated.

Glancing over at Jasper I answered him as I started to clean up Bella's blood.

"Yes, well, I can assure you she will. It's obvious that Bella isn't a normal human. She is however human."

I was quite aware that it was now sixteen years and I had yet to put my finger on the phenomenon that occurs every year around her birthday.

"Jasper, would you mind going to Bella's room and getting a change of clothes? I can handle things from here."

The only thing I could do was try to give her as much privacy as I could. The action would have been better if there was a female in my little family. As of right now I had yet to find a soul that sang to mine. After freeing Bella's body from it all the blood stains and changing the sheet beneath her. I placed a clean sheet over her until Jasper had returned with new clothes.

"I hope these will work and I brought a pair of these as well." Jasper said lifting up a pair of jeans, purple tee and flannel shirt; followed by a set of light blue flannel pajamas.

I looked over at then and nodded. "Those will be fine I'm sure."

After setting the clothes down on the chair that was in the corner of the room, Jasper just stood there looking at Bella.

"It's almost like we're waiting for her to wake up and join our family; to start a new way of life with us." He finished calmly.

I felt the same thing at times and I had seen Bella go through the same thing every year. She would died on her birthday, then on September 14th at the same time she had died the day before, her body would come alive again.

Jasper then shifted on his feet. "I'll excuse myself now so you can finish cleaning her up."

He was standing in the doorway when he turned to look at me.

"Jacob's not going to be happy when he returns home with Emmett. He has grown sweet on Bella."

I only nodded in response to Jasper's words. Once Jasper had gone, I was alone to set out to finish cleaning up Bella. I had never voiced my opinion before. Something continued to tell me that there were many things that Jacob wasn't going to be pleased with.

I sensed a change going on inside of Jacob that was more then puberty. For right now though I needed to focus on Bella.

"Forgive me, Bella. I made a promise to your mother that I haven't completely kept. I haven't been able to solve the riddle of just why this happens to you."

I had cleaned her and put her in the pajamas Jasper had brought to me. Bella looked as if she was merely sleeping. If it wasn't for the stillness of her heart, I would believe the illusion that lay before me.

Shadows were slowing being cast around us. The twilight of the day was here, there were nine and a half hours left to go before she would return. Before I realized it, I had bent over and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

At the sound of Emmett's jeep I made my way down the stairs. Emmett made his way through the door first.

"The little man's not happy, Carlisle." Emmett said to me in a matter of fact tone.

My only reaction was a sigh.

"Here you go Carlisle; I know there's no way you need this now but here."

Lifting my head to see a small cooler hanging in front of me, inside was the extra blood that I had ask the two of them to procure for Bella.

"Thank you, Emmett." I replied as I reached out to take it from him.

Just sitting here wasn't getting me anywhere. Without saying another word, I stood up and disappeared into my study. There were still nine hours to pass as we waited. Time meant nothing as I began to comb through book after book until there was a layer of open books on my desk.

At the sound of knock at the study door, I looked up from my reading.

"Carlisle, it's almost one in the afternoon. Just thought I would let you know." He voice was soft as he spoke.

I could tell that Jasper wasn't as sure of my earlier words as I was. In this situation seeing was believing, it seemed.

"Is it really?"

I had been so wrapped up in each passage I had been reading, that I hadn't even noticed the rising of the sun. Something else came to mind then.

"Jasper, Jacob is he…"

He stopped and turned to look at me a slight smirk on his face.

"He's safe and still sleeping in his bed."

Jasper then continued, "He's still angry, even though he knows why you did it. You're to compassionate sometimes Carlisle."

I found myself laughing at Jasper's statement. He seemed shocked to see me laugh. I don't think I had ever laughed in front of him.

"Maybe so, it however and the drinking the blood of animals of course, is the one way I have been able to hang onto my humanity." I said as I stood up from my desk.

"Come with me, it's better if you witness what Bella goes through one day of every year. It's best if you both see it."

Emmett then spoke from behind me.

"What about Jacob?" he asked me.

I answered him as we made our way upstairs.

"We'll let him sleep. I'm sure that Bella will understand." I said in a firm yet gentle voice.

It was impossible for me to say that I understood what she was going through. I was aware that the experience must be very trying and frightening for her. Nevertheless, I couldn't say that my theory was right, Bella never discussed what she experienced when she came back.

Picking up a chair I sat it catty corner to the head of the bed and sat down. I had become so accustom with the strange event Bella went through once every year that I could time just the moment she would be back.

"Carlisle, are you sure about this? Emmett asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes, Emmett I'm very sure. Just look at her wounds." I assured him.

The scratches and contusions she had stuffed yesterday were gone. Just as the puncture wounds in her chest and stomach were sure to be gone as well.

"No way!" came a gasp from Emmett as he watch Bella come alive.

Then as if touched by an invisible hand of life color started to fill her cheeks and lips; erasing the ashen, purple hues and leaves brushes of color. Next, the return of her heart beat. Starting as a light flutter of a bird's wing, to the strong thump, bump, thump of a heart.

"Carlisle this is…" Jasper whispered as he continued to watch.

"Impossible, yes I thought the same thing when I first saw it happen." I replied.

I could feel Jasper's own anxiety wash over me as he tried to contain it.

"Carlisle, how…" Jasper started to question me.

"We'll talk more about all of this later and I shall do my best to answer your questions." I finished rather quickly.

A sudden gasp escaped her as she pulled in a breath of air her body must have been screaming for. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she began coughing as her body did its best with dealing with breathing once again.

Bella found her voice a few seconds later.

"Dad!" she gasped.

I was at her side in an instant soothing her as best as I could.

"It's all right, Bella, shhh. Just small breathes at first. Your blood pressure is returning to normal." I said soothingly.

In her disoriented state she whispered, "Dad?"

"No, Bella its Carlisle." I said softly.

The levee that had been holding in all of her sadness broke, as tears flowed free and sobs racked her body. Jasper was standing beside us as Bella continued to cry into my chest.

"Just give her a moment longer." I said low enough for Jasper and Emmett to hear but not Bella.

They only nodded to me in understanding. After a while Bella's sobs quieted, a sign that she had fallen asleep. Shifting her in my arms, I laid her gently back into her bed.

"So what can we do for her?" Emmett questioned me.

Looking away from Emmett to Jasper, I sighed as I looked down at Bella.

"We can use everything we have at our disposal to figure out why this is happening to Bella and how to put a stop to it."

With sober topaz eyes my sons nodded in agreement with me. Just then the door bell rang, causing us to look at one another once more. Looking at Bella one last time I sped down the stairs to answer the door.

Turning the knob and opening the door, I was greeted by a petite young woman.

"Hi, I'm Alice; it's nice to finely meet you."

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave a review I'd love to hear from you.**

**Playlist: Sick Cycle Carousel by Lifehouse, Simon by Lifehouse, Trying by Lifehouse, Breathe In Breathe Out by Matt Kearney**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	3. Chapter 3:The Physic and the Future

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary:** Every year on September 13th I die. Only to have my life breathed back into me the next day. The only way to make it stop is to connect with someone that goes though the same thing. Let the needle search begin.

_**Last Time:**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

_With sober topaz eyes my sons nodded in agreement with me. Just then the door bell rang, causing us to look at one another once more. Looking at Bella one last time I sped down the stairs to answer the door. _

_Turning the knob and opening the door, I was greeted by a petite young woman._

"_Hi, I'm Alice; it's nice to finely meet you."_

**Chapter 3: The Physic and the Future**

**Carlisle POV**

I was completely baffled by the petite young woman standing in front of me as I opened the door. She had introduced herself as Alice, but she hadn't explained why she was here.

It was a normal thing to see sometimes. Nomadic vampires stopped by every once in a while when they caught our scent in the wind.

Alice however was very different from the nomads I had met. Her eyes were a buttery gold in color instead of ruby or garnet. She also had the bubbliest personality for a vampire as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I was waiting for someone. Then I saw him, and I realized that he was already here."

She flashed me a gentle smile as she flitted into the house. By then Jasper was coming down the hallway stairs standing in the hallway up stairs to find out what was taking me so long.

"Carlisle, Bella's starting to wake up and asked for you and Char-lie..." Jasper's words trailed off the second he caught Alice's scent he was down the staircase.

I noticed how Jasper's eyes darted to look up stairs before turning back to me and Alice.

"Is everything all right down here Carlisle?" Jasper questioned.

"Everything is fine Jasper. I'll be there shortly Emmett." I knew that he had heard me.

I then cleared my throat.

"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice this is my son Jasper. If you two will excuse me for a minute I'll be back in a moment." I then glanced at Jasper one more time.

"Why don't you keep our guest company?" I said to my first adopted son, as I disappeared up stairs.

Emmett was staring at the doorway when I walked into the room.

"Carlisle do you really think we can trust her?" He then motioned toward Bella.

"She seems sincere we will keep an eye on her for awhile. Then we will know if we can trust her." I said as I made my way to Bella's side.

"I'm here now Bella. We're all here." I said in a soothing tone.

Her eyes were wet from crying. "Not everyone is here; my mom and Charlie aren't. She didn't know how to deal with me anymore so she gave me to Charlie. Then Charlie left me with you, so you're wrong."

Bella was silent for a second before speaking again.

"I just wish I knew why. Why did this happen to me?"

A sing-song voice came from behind us.

"I can't tell you why this happened to you. However, I think I might be able to help stop it from happening again."

Jasper was standing behind her with wary eyes. As Alice entered the room she picked up a piece of paper and started to draw. When she was finished a stunning likeness of a young man with eyes as green as emeralds and tousled strands of bronze hair looked back at us.

"His name is Edward Anthony Masen and I think he's the key to helping Bella."

I questioned her in a gentle tone. "How did you come up with that thought, Alice?"

Alice tapped a finger to her chin. "Well, seeing that he goes through the same thing each year on his own birthday. There's a slight catch." Alice's tone changed there was un-sureness in it.

"What's the catch?" My sons and I said in unison.

"Edward's birthday was on June 20, 1901, he should be in his nineties, but he still looks like he did on his seventeenth birthday." Alice like the rest of us picked up on Bella's panic heart beat.

"Bella it's going to be fine." Alice cooed to her.

"Is that going to happen to me?" She questioned.

I was yet again unsure as to what to tell her. A positive approach seemed to be the most logical.

"Perhaps we can meet with him. Learn more about what he's experienced himself. Where does Edward live Alice?"

Alice was silent for a moment before speaking.

"He lives in Chicago." She answered softly.

I hadn't anticipated him to be just up the road. "I see, thank you Alice."

Nor, had I expected Bella's impatience. "How soon can we leave, Carlisle?"

It wasn't a surprise; Bella had been looking for answers for so long and now to be so close there was no way to hold back her excitement.

"We can leave as early as tomorrow. But Bella please remember that it may not be that easy to find him." I said in a calm tone.

Jasper echoed in agreement. "Carlisle is right. If he's been alive for as long as Alice's has said then he's learned how to hide his trail."

Bella just shook her head. "I don't care. At least this is something to go on."

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you so much." As Bella moved to hug Alice, my sons and I moved in closer to her.

We were aware that Alice drank the blood of animals; her eyes were a testament to that fact. Despite that we had learned that we couldn't trust at first glance. It didn't mean that Alice wasn't welcome to stay.

I could tell from Jasper's reaction to her upon first meeting her. Alice had caught his attention at their first meeting.

"Perhaps I should stay here, and show Alice around a bit. Would that be all right Carlisle?"

I gave a light chuckle at Jasper's words. "Yes, I think that would be all right, Jasper."

"Maybe I should stay here too Carlisle? To many of us going, wouldn't give off the right vibe," replied Emmett.

Emmett must have sensed my unease at his words.

"I know I'm a lot younger than you and Jasper. But I think I can behave while you're gone. I mean I haven't eaten Bella or Jacob yet." Emmett added.

I didn't get the chance to answer him, before someone interrupted me.

"Well I'm coming with you. I'm not going to be left out this time. I'm a part of this family too!" Jacob fumed as he entered Bella's room.

It was clear to all of us but Bella that Jacob was smitten with her. What would he do if she didn't return the feeling?

"Fine Jacob, you can come too." Bella said in an annoyed tone.

She then looked to me with anxious brown eyes. "So we'll be set to leave tomorrow, Carlisle?"

I gave her a soft smile to reassure her. "Yes, Bella we should be ready to depart for Chicago tomorrow."

As excited as Bella was to have a lead as to why she was part of such a strange occurrence. I could only hope that we could find Edward and our journey didn't turn out to be a failure. How would Bella cope if it did?

Not wanting anyone's thoughts to linger on one thought or another too long. I change the flow of the current discussion.

"Jacob, I would like you to meet Alice. She has come here for a visit. If she feels comfortable here, then she will be welcomed to join our family."

"Hey how's it going?" Jacob asked in a half-hearted greeting.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Bella?" Jacob asked as he rubbed his head.

"That was for being rude, to Alice." Bella replied.

"How was that rude? You know what never mind. It will just make my brain hurt more then it already does."

I was about to take one of the most dangerous trip ever. Traveling with teenagers, something told me that the next few weeks were going to be long ones, even for me.

**A/N: Well that's all for Chapter 3. Carlisle and his two sons have met Alice and thanks to Alice have something to go on, to help Bella. **

**Next time what you all have been waiting for. Chapter 4: Finding Edward Masen**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Edward Masen

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary:** Every year on September 13th I die. Only to have my life breathed back into me the next day. The only way to make it stop is to connect with someone that goes though the same thing. Let the needle search begin.

_**Last Time:**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

_I was yet again unsure as to what to tell her. A positive approach seemed to be the most logical._

"_Perhaps we can meet with him. Learn more about what he's experienced himself. Where does Edward live Alice?"_

_Alice was silent for a moment before speaking. _

"_He lives in Chicago." She answered softly._

_I hadn't anticipated him to be just up the road. "I see, thank you Alice."_

_Nor, had I expected Bella's impatience. "How soon can we leave, Carlisle?" _

_It wasn't a surprise really, Bella had been looking for answers for so long and now to be so close there was no way to hold back her excitement._

"_We can leave as early as tomorrow. But Bella please remember that it may not be that easy to find him." I said in a calm tone. _

**Chapter 4: Finding Edward Masen**

**Bella POV**

Even though I was no stranger to travel, I still found it amazing to be going to Chicago of all places. I prayed that the_ 'windy city' _was still home to the one person I hoped held the answer to my condition: Edward A. Masen.

So many things were running through my head, as Carlisle's car continued down the road. What would he be like when we found him? Dark, mysteries, and well kept, or would he be homely. I cringed at the thought of him being like some crazed shut in.

Sometime during our drive I must have fallen asleep. It wasn't long before I heard Carlisle calling my name.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. We've arrived in Chicago."

Leave it to a Cullen to turn a week long drive into a two day one.

Uh, what, oh okay." I fumbled over my words as I worked on getting myself awake more.

After we had gathered up our bags, Carlisle led us to our rooms. You would think that a three hundred plus year old vampire would want to stay under the radar. However, from the look of things, we had the two best suites in the hotel.

We then had lunch brought up to our rooms. As I ate my grilled cheese sandwich, I kept glancing over at Carlisle.

"Um…Carlisle, what are you going to do for food while we're here?"

He gave me a soft smile as he answered my question. "There is a cluster of woodland a little ways out of town I'll take a look around and hunt there if I feel the need too."

My eyes gazed over at the door that separated the two rooms. I could hear Jacob's snores through the door already.

"Carlisle, would it be alright if I went for a short walk? Just to take a look around I won't go far."

He was silent for almost too long, making me think that his answer was no.

"I suppose a short walk would be all right. But, please only go down the first street in front of the hotel and no farther."

I smiled up at him, "You got it. Just down the street in front of the hotel. You're the best Carlisle."

Giving him a brief hug, I then disappeared out the door. So I was unaware of what he had whispered as I left.

"Be safe Bella."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I didn't really expected Carlisle to say yes. So I couldn't help but wonder if he was following me, or maybe there was a hidden tracking device on me that I didn't know about. A small chuckle escaped from within me as I shook the thought from my head.

The leaves on the trees were starting to change from green, to shades of yellow, and orange, as well as a few reds. Reminding everyone that fall was on its way. The cool air felt nice against my face as I walked down the sidewalk.

I had decided to do some window shopping, there were a lot of different little treasure shops and boutiques. The store that held my interest the most was a small out of the way bookstore; I just knew I had to go inside for a while.

My own piece of heaven that's what lay inside this bookstore. Though I didn't have any money on me, I decided that there was no harm in borrowing the shelves. The new and old smell to the books was like a drug. New books have a fresh paper and ink smell and the spines do a small cracking sound as I open the front cover. The older books, have a slight musty smell to them I love to call it a lived in smell.

Older books have been here for a while and seen things; they've been handled and then put back on the shelf. Today I dared to dream, I walked to the back of the store until I found the aisle I was looking for, _hard covered classics_.

I started to scan the shelves for my favorites: _Romeo and Juliet_, _Wuthering Heights, The Great Gatsby _and just for fun _The Hobbit by JR Tolkien_. To my delight they have all four, I pull _Romeo and Juliet_ and the _Great Gatsby_ from the shelves first. My brain then registered the rectangular piece of plastic in my back pocket; it's the black gold unlimited card Carlisle had gave me for my birthday.

If I only bought two of the books, I was sure that I wouldn't feel bad about using the card. Once I had paid for the books, I turned to leave the store and in my excitement I bump right into someone causing them to drop their bag.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I bend down to retrieve my bag and help them do the same, our fingers brush against one another. At that moment, I feel as if fire has been set free across my skin only to have it cool as if by a touch of water, I've never felt anything like it before.

I lift my head to look at them and I'm greeted by a stunning pair of green eyes. I never knew eyes could be so green before. Somehow I manage to find my voice and I apologize once again.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention." My cheeks flush red and there is no way for me to hide it.

"It's quite all right. I should have done the same." His voice was like velvet and I feel my heart beat quicken in my chest. I take a moment to take in the rest of him; sharp yet smooth cheek bones, on top of his head a mess of unruly bronze colored hair. There doesn't appear to be an ounce of fat on him. For one brief second I'm reminded of the Adonis sculpture.

Just as I recover my wits, I realize that the handsome stranger I had just bumped into is gone, without even telling me is name. I was so taken by him, that I didn't even know that I had the wrong bag in my hand until I reached the hotel and had returned to my room.

Reaching into the bag I ended up pulling out a hardback edition of _Pride and Prejudice_, and piano music to _Claire De Lune_ by Debussy

"Okay, these are so not the books I bought."

That's when I realized what had happened. I dropped my bag when I bumped into that young man at the book store.

"Now what am I going to do?" I then let out a sigh as I allowed myself to fall back on the bed.

I jumped when Carlisle's voice came from beside me.

"We can go back to the book store, and ask them to see their records on who purchased these items and then return them to their owner."

That did seem like the logical thing to do. There was also the fact that I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd somehow met the young man I'd bumped into. It however was impossible because this was the first time I'd ever been to Chicago.

I then remembered something else I wanted to ask Carlisle.

"Have you heard anything more on Edward Masen whereabouts here?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. Jasper is still reaching out to a few more of his connections."

I was quiet for a little while, until I couldn't help it.

"Do you think we will find him? Or did I just send us on a fool's journey?"

As much as I tried to hide it from Carlisle, I knew he could hear and see the defeat on my face.

"Yes, Bella I think we will find him. You just can't give up just yet.

**That's all for this chapter, sorry for the long wait. For those that didn't know I had a baby this year. So my updates are a little slow right now, but they are coming.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
